Texas Southern University College of Pharmacy and Health Sciences in collaboration with St. Philips College Division of Natural Sciences located in San Antonio, Texas and Houston Community College, Health Careers Education Division will network to increase the number of Hispanic and African-American students who enroll in a bachelors program in the biomedical sciences. This two year initiative is designed to facilitate the development of formal articulation agreements between Texas Southern and both community colleges at the end of the program. Texas Southern University Bridges Program will serve to foster a closer faculty interaction, possibly Joint research initiatives and specialized counseling and tutorial assistance. The program will serve to increase the number of Hispanic and African-American students enrolling in a biomedical program. Twenty (20) students per year will be served by the program. The Bridges program will establish a Seminar Series and a Visiting Lectureship Program. Academic credit for courses taken at TSU will be accorded Bridges participants. A multiphasic evaluation process will be conducted on program outcomes.